


【梦尊】血族新生儿思想教育课程

by しせつ (1160695212)



Category: Kamenrider
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1160695212/pseuds/%E3%81%97%E3%81%9B%E3%81%A4
Summary: 宝生永梦身为一名合格的血猎，会定期去接吸血鬼据点的清剿任务。
Relationships: 宝生永梦/天空寺尊





	【梦尊】血族新生儿思想教育课程

**Author's Note:**

> 流血有，强制有，ooc有，踩雷注意

夜晚，是最容易诞生黑暗的时候。  
宝生永梦举着手枪，翻过半人高的断墙蹲在地上，仔细观察四周之后，无奈发现刚刚的爆破声完美起到了打草惊蛇的作用。  
回头他就去跟poppy投诉，说好的只是能炸开防御阵的量呢？这一下把房子都给炸塌了好不好？！到底是谁搞的配方？！  
难得出来做一次简单的清剿任务都给搞失败，永梦深感头疼，站起身正准备收拾装备，忽然听见另一边的断墙后传来细微的声响。  
永梦一瞬间警惕心拉到最高，转身抬手开枪一套动作行云流水，不出意外听见一声闷哼。  
他小心翼翼的绕过断墙，然后猛的抬枪跳出去，却看见是一个黑发黑眼的少年跌坐在墙边，用手捂着手臂满脸痛苦，在看到他出现之后抬起双眼，惊恐地看着枪口。  
“……新生儿么？”永梦看看少年逐渐复原的双腿，松了口气，“估计是因为跑不了被抛弃了吧……反正子嗣什么的，只要初拥还是能有的”  
“那，你要杀了我吗……”  
少年的声音略微嘶哑，带着痛苦和恐惧的颤抖，身体后缩紧紧贴着墙壁，看着一点攻击性没有。  
永梦走近几步，在对方恐惧的目光里蹲在对方面前，一手拿枪对着他一手从怀里掏出小本子，一边掏还一边问道：“还记得自己的名字吗？”  
“天、天空寺尊……”  
“啊啊找到了”永梦翻到某一页之后停下动作，自言自语般念出上面的信息，“天空寺尊，18岁，大约一星期前在xx町附近失踪……都已经被初拥过了，所以‘人类’这一条可以划去了吧？”  
“……诶？为什么？”天空寺尊话音刚落，就被枪口狠狠地抵在下巴上，面前黑发的年轻血猎盯着他，眼底仿佛有血色弥漫。  
“你觉得你现在是什么？难不成你还认为你仍是人类吗？我告诉你，你是吸血鬼，是异族”永梦眯起眼，手中手枪发出机械运作的声响，“……是怪物”  
尊被求生本能驱使着逃离，却只挪出几厘米的距离就被一枪射穿脚踝，子弹卡在骨头里的剧痛令少年瘫在原地无力逃走，然后被捏着下巴抬起脸，对上血猎冰冷的面庞。  
“你之前被混凝土块砸得粉碎的双腿，可是在刚刚恢复完全了，你以为这样的恢复能力，是人类所可以拥有的？”永梦面无表情的将少年的另一边脚踝射穿，“不过你放心，我的手枪里都是特制的子弹，它会让你的伤口无法愈合——在将它拔出来之前”  
疼痛使尊下意识蜷起双腿，在地上拉出两道血痕，却又导致这份痛苦加剧。  
但是对血族而言，最致命的不是痛楚，而是血液的流失。  
少年的喘息声逐渐加速，像是搁浅的鱼儿一般大张着嘴，两颗犬牙显现出与人类截然不同的细长尖锐，原本漆黑的瞳孔也泛起一层猩红之色。  
永梦松开手，跟随重力瘫倒在地的少年爆发出一阵痛苦的嘶吼。  
“……不要……不要！我不想……我不想……不想喝血！不想去袭击别人！”  
少年闭着眼睛，双臂抱头痛苦地哀嚎，身体似乎忘却了疼痛，不断翻滚、挣扎，忽然抬眼看向面前的人，双眼被猩红覆盖。  
永梦立马抬枪对准他，手指摁在扳机上，正准备一枪射穿对方抬起的手腕，却见少年将小臂送到自己嘴边，用力一口咬下。  
飞溅的鲜血有些落在靠近的枪口，永梦偏头看看那鲜红的液体，无声叹一口气，把枪收回腰间，蹲下身去用手抚过少年脸上的泪痕，眼底的血色愈发明显。  
“就没人给你好好上过课吗……啊算了”永梦轻易压制住对方无力的挣扎，将人拎到旁边以残垣断壁搭建出来的狭小空间内，面朝下摁在地上，用力撕裂了本就只剩半截的裤子。  
“要是它们给你上过课的话……估计你也就不会活到现在了”  
从未被人涉足的地方忽然被捅入一个指节，那强烈的异物感让尊被渴血欲望填满的脑袋稍微清醒了一些，下意识要往前方逃离，却被身后人摁住背心动弹不得，只能被动承受粗暴的扩张。  
可是因为疼痛而紧缩的甬道还是让扩张行动过于艰涩，永梦只好抽出手指，四处看看有没有什么合适的润滑物。  
最后，他选择了滑腻的血液——毕竟这是目前最容易得到的东西。  
他伸手用力摁压少年肩部的伤口，在痛苦的呜咽声中用血液沾湿手指，重新探入对方的后穴。这次有些许润滑之后好了一点，至少他可以在里边旋转、抠挖，逐渐深入去寻找内部的敏感点。  
只是那种仿佛尸体一般冰冷的触感，再加上滑腻的血液，让他想起某些不快的过往。这让他失去了耐心，借助血液又深入一根手指，草草地抽插一会过后，他便抽出手指，转而抬起对方的腰肢，掏出自己炽热坚硬的器官对准穴口直接捅了进去。  
“啊啊啊——————！！！”  
尊听见自己凄厉的惨叫声，还仿佛听见自己被撕裂的声音，根本没有做好准备的身体突然被贯穿，这种自内而外的剧烈疼痛几乎让他的意识断片。而身后的人却恍若未闻，只是握紧剧烈颤抖的腰肢，确认不会被他跑掉之后，便动腰大开大合地操弄起来。  
对方一下一下用力的顶弄着，体内粗壮的肉棒顶到最深处，然后又退到入口，翻出一点深红的内壁，也狠狠碾过被撕裂的伤口，染红了那根肉棒，更显得凶猛恐怖。尊痛得眼前一阵发黑，几乎要失去意识，而因为失血过多而导致的渴血欲望又在灼烧着他，企图夺走他的理智，在脑海的一片混乱之中，他莫名的生出一点委屈来。  
凭什么他就要面对这样的事情？凭什么只是失去了人类的身份，就要得到这样的对待？这种事，这种事——  
本来就不是他想要这样的。  
他明明渴求的是……  
体内的肉棒已经兴奋到能溢出液体，再加上血液的润滑，失去了过量摩擦的痛感，青涩的身体逐渐适应身后的东西，甚至开始积攒快感。明明是被强制性地承受，却在逐渐感受到快感之后，忍不住向对方求欢，内壁随着动作不断蠕动，腰肢也小幅度摇晃，想要接上对方的节奏。  
永梦感知到了这些，他弯腰将人整个压在地上，一手摁住肩膀不让人被自己撞出去，一手伸到前方，摸到了已经抬起头来，顶端冒出黏腻液体的性器。他无声的勾唇一笑，从身上口袋翻出一根橡皮筋，在性器根部缠绕两圈，然后松手让皮筋“啪”一声脆响，箍进少年脆弱的性器。  
身下人忽然一下剧烈地颤抖，内壁也猛的缩紧，永梦听着对方嘶哑的呻吟声，隐隐约约感觉里面似乎夹杂了什么话音，于是低下头凑到对方头侧，仔细辨认微弱到几乎没有的声音。  
“……明里…御城…诚哥…亚兰…花音……大家……”  
“……父亲……”  
永梦歪头看看少年的侧脸，伸手拨开被汗浸湿的刘海，确认漆黑的眼眸里一点光亮都不剩，转而扯开少年上衣的领口，略微尖锐的牙齿抵上脖根白皙的肌肤。  
然后鲜红的液体自伤口涌出，被人吞入口中。  
「……父亲！不要死啊！父亲！……」  
「……没关系啦，我一个人生活也不是活不下去啦……」  
「……想和大家再见一面，想和大家一起吃饭……」  
光影变幻间，血族糜乱血腥的宴会正到了高潮之处，少年倒在地上面色雪白，而身旁的上位者们却因为小事动起了手，血液飞溅间没有人注意到，有鲜红的液体落入少年口中。  
到了再醒来之时，受害者已经成了加害者。  
永梦松开牙齿，用舌头温柔地舔舐伤口，直到伤口完全愈合，再看不出痕迹，身下的动作倒是愈发凶狠，几乎要将囊袋一起撞入对方体内。  
同时他凑到少年耳边，低声问道：“……告诉我，你真正的愿望是什么？”  
尊睁着失神的双眼，闻言动了一下眼珠，本就因快感泛红的眼角又覆上一层红，水光在眼里凝聚，化为点点星光，在滚烫的液体冲刷内壁的那一刻沿着面颊滚落。  
“……杀了我”他说，哑着声音像是呢喃，“我不想做怪物”  
永梦直起身，掏出腰间的手枪，指向那颗已经不会跳动的心脏，垂下眼睑，仿若神明落下恩赐。  
“……好”  
「血族六律第四律：The Accounting」  
在皮筋断裂的那一刻，枪声划过了夜空。

——

“喂喂……这个出血量也太狠了吧？”九条贵利矢摘下墨镜挂在胸口，蹲下身来仔细查看地上蔓延的血迹，“名人，你真的是用太阳烧死它的，而不是让它流干血致死的？”  
永梦抱臂靠着墙，对此不做回应。  
“嘛，反正都是死透，也没差就是了”男人一边拿手指搓搓地上干涸的血迹一边不停嘴地叨逼叨，“啊说起来，那个传消息说这里是吸血鬼据点的那个孩子……是叫什么来着？什么什么寺来着的我给忘了”  
“……传消息？”  
“啊啊对啊，借助给附近野猫喂食的名头，偷偷在猫身上绑求救信息，给我们的线人看见了”贵利矢从包包里掏出相机，快速拍摄已经要在阳光下蒸发干净的血迹，“所以才会有这个清剿任务的……查监控之后发现是个还蛮可爱的男孩子来着，但你没找见的话，估计就是被那帮家伙一起带走了吧？”  
说到这里，贵利矢忍不住抱着相机感叹道：“啊~原来在吸血鬼里面也有吗……那种将可爱男孩子当金丝雀圈养起来的变态”  
永梦看看自己的手机，上面金色的小钥匙反射出耀眼的光芒，然后抬头笑了笑，是众人熟悉的温和纯良。  
“……大概吧？”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *：梦其实是混血，设定是血族互相吸血会看到对方的记忆，血族中以此作为夫妻关系的连结  
> *：血族六律第四律“责任”，指父母亲（指初拥者）有责任将子嗣（被初拥者）教导为能独当一面的、合格的血族，这里自设长辈也可自愿背起责任  
> *：意外的真相了呢，车车（笑）


End file.
